Disturbing Inquiries
by Nightsmoke
Summary: A young Ciel questions the limits of a demon.


All characters © Toboso Yana

_Summary:_ A young Ciel questions the limits of a demon.

* * *

**Disturbing Inquiries  
**

"Sebastian…" Ciel began, fingering the thread of his new eye patch delicately. It had given him a superb headache in the beginning weeks, since his left eye had been overcompensating for the loss of the other. There was nothing really wrong with the right one, although it gave Ciel a sense of vertigo when he saw everything through it in a filmy, violet haze.

"Yes, Bocchan?" The demon sounded politely bored, if that was possible. Ciel didn't blame him. As a human of almost eleven, he had tons of questions about the thing before him that was not. He thought Sebastian was a good name for the thing, a "humanizer," if you will... but it was still a fascinating creature.

The demon itself had answered all of Ciel's inquiries with the same candor and patience, no matter how distasteful the question was (though none really had been until now). What did it eat, how old was it, where had it been...did it feel emotions? Ciel couldn't stop himself; he was just so _curious._

Today he asked: "Do you ever need to use the lavatory?"

Sebastian raised his pencil-thin eyebrows. The inquiry was crass, but less so in seeing that the young master was genuinely earnest in knowing.

"I don't," he replied. At this Ciel frowned.

"You mean you never…" _need to pee or poop,_ was at the tip of the ten-year old's tongue, however the wiser Englishman in him finished "…feel the urge?"

"Certainly not," the demon replied, smiling faintly.

"Ever?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Relieving oneself is a result of ingesting food," he said. "Since you know I do not eat, I have no need to use such facilities."

Ciel knew he should drop the subject; he was a nobleman, for the Queen's sake. The last few months of torture had prematurely brought on his adulthood and, he had thought, effaced all traces of childish humor.

But there was something crudely fascinating in this subject.

"So if you were to eat, would you need to use the lavatory then?" he asked.

Sebastian's narrow shoulders jostled once in a shrug. "Who knows? My body does not work the same way as a human's."

Ciel paused a moment to think before he gestured to the remainders of his breakfast that were cooling on a silver tray Sebastian had brought up to his office earlier. "Eat this," he told the demon.

"Yes, My Lord," it bowed and approached the desk. With a grimace, Sebastian chewed some eggs Benedict and biscuits. With a swallow, he stated, "I honestly fail to see the appeal in oral ingestion." The last of the biscuits were crunched to crumbs between his incisors.

"So?" Ciel wondered aloud, "will you digest now?"

"Doubtful," was Sebastian's reply. "I may cough it up, or more likely the food will disintegrate in my abdomen."

Ciel twirled his fingers along the strings of his eye patch in a more irritated manner. His inquisitive nature was still discontented. "So you will never experience the feeling, then," he mused.

"If I may say so myself, Bocchan," Sebastian leaned forward, "the process seems most unpleasant, especially if one needs but is not able to produce the feces."

Ciel blinked, realized what Sebastian was talking about, and cleared his throat urbanely, steering the subject out of such graphic waters. "So you possess no human capabilities," he concluded. It came out as a defeated grumble. "You don't sleep, you don't eat, you don't get sick, and you don't die. What _is _your weakness?"

Sebastian fingered a black fringe of hair with the index finger and thumb of his glove. "Demons only have one, and that should be quite obvious to you, Bocchan," he replied. Ciel merely frowned, his smooth forehead crinkling.

"The only way for a demon to… die, if that is the correct word, is if it breaks the contract it has bound with a human before both ends are fulfilled," Sebastian continued.

"So you _must_ follow me."

"I've already told you, Bocchan," the demon said, smiling, "you can order anything of me, and I will carry it out without hesitation or humiliation. You can whip me, stuff me in the oven, tear out my eyes, and I shan't utter a complaint."

"But you cannot urinate or defecate?"

Sebastian rose from the little half-bow he had fallen into. "Unfortunately I cannot make even this mansbody do what I wish, since it is still a form resembling a human's and your kind have no control over your bodily functions," Sebastian smirked.

"So that's a no, I take it," Ciel sighed.

"I could pretend, if it sets your mind at ease?" Sebastian questioned, his tone all but taunting the absurdity of his master's first inquiry.

Shoving aside the disturbing mental images, Ciel snapped out a "No!" and resumed his paperwork. Such annoyances for a boy who was barely eleven!

Just imagine the next few years.


End file.
